Meateroid
The Meateroid The giant ball of food deemed the Meateroid is made up of extremely large foods created by the FLDSMDFR after it achieves sentience, and the order for the Vegas style buffet. at a close glance you can see it has a similar exterior to that of the FLDSMDFR, with a intake hole sucking in water clouds, and hole at the bottom releasing the food storm, while once flint and the gang get closer, multiple other vents scattered around its exterior is releasing food as well. The FLDSMDFR envelops itself inside of the Meateroid as it continually over-mutated to protect and assist it in continuous food production on an enormous scale. Since the FLDSMDFR had centered itself within the Meateroid, it had created sentient foods which live within and outside of it and act like antibodies that keep foreign threats from entering it, the known sentient foods are Pizza Flurries, Man-Eating Chickens and Gummy Bears. The FLDSMDFR had also created parts of the Meateriod to continually produce enormous foods. In the core room, it mutated to become physically attached to the meateroid,by hanging from a large water collecting sac over multiple meat “flaps” that surround the blowhole. both act in unison with the machines actions. The sac siphoning water to the FLDSMDFR for the desired selection and amount of food it was producing. The flaps of meat located just under the machine move idly up and down until the sac siphons an enormous amount of water in which they perk up and hold the FLDSMFDR to funnel the blast of the quick conversion of the stored water into gigantic food. As seen when flint alerts the machine to his presence, the assistance of these creations allowed it to function on such an extreme level, this is when it began using effort to create foods in such a manner. Farther down at the bottom of the blowhole, another much larger set of meat flaps act similarly, only opening when the FLDSMDFR's releases a mass of food. Locations * Top Entrance/Intake: The main entrance or intake is the original drop point flint and Sam were supposed to go down before Brent pushing them of course. For the FLDSMDFR it serves as a larger intake in which it holds and siphons water into the sac it hangs from to use all at once to create massive food. * Exhaust Vents: The exhaust vent is where Flint, Sam, and Brent end up when Brent jumps after Flint and Sam at the top of the meatball. * Fry Oil Areas: This is a area which there are fries that are floating on steaming hot fry oil. This is where Flint, Sam, and Brent have to go through to get to the machine. * Hallways: This area is where the Man-Eating Chickens mainly appear. * Peanut Brittle Spike Pit: The Peanut Spike pit is a small pit where the hole leads to the back of the core room, shinning bright lights similar to that seen on near the FLDSMFDR’s intake. This is where Flint is lowered into the hole, but Sam gets cut by a Peanut Spike. * Meateroid Core: The central room of the Meateroid in which the sentient FLDSMDFR hung from. Held by an enormous water collecting sac over the blowhole, it produced extreme amounts of food effortlessly with rapid and extensive water intake * Blowhole: the giant hole in the floor of the core room located under the FLDSMDFR. It has multiple giant flaps of meat that double as an enlarged version of the FLDSMDFR's chow-plopper, only opening when it releases an excessive blast of food as seen from the first appearance of the FLDSMDFR within the meatriod Meateriod Interior Meataroid Concept Art.jpg|Art by Simon Rogers Meataroid Concept Art 2.jpg File:Export1.gif|The FLDSMDFR producing enormous food with the assistance of the Meateriod. File:Explort2.gif|The FLDSMDFR returning from being stretched outward by the sac, and preparing more food. File:Expando.gif|The FLDSMDFR in the final processes of deploying food with the sac at an enormous size, shaking the FLDSMDFR and core room. File:Flailing.gif|The FLDSMDFR being flung around and fed buldges of water in an attempt to stop flint from shutting it down File:Max.gif|The FLDSMDFR using maximum effort to remove flint with an enormous order File:Overload.png|thumb|The FLDSMDFR malfunctioning as it cannot release the continually expanding water in the sac. FLDSMDFRDestruction.png|The Meteroid's final moments before complete destruction from the FLDSMDFR’s critical failure. Category:Locations Category:Food Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs